Cosmic Dare
by Raseyu1
Summary: My first fanfic, so don't be too harsh on me. ^^;; A slight bit of blood and gore is included in this chap. Anyway, Arurenu meets back up with Raseyu on her way to earth, find out what happens between them, and when she returns to Jupiter.
1. Miserable

I don't own any Outlaw Star characters mentioned in this fanfic. Wish I did, but I don't =\ So yea...no one sue me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Brandon, get me another." I slowly pushed an empty glass towards the bar tender. "Are you ever gonna get enough of this stuff, Raseyu?" He asked, pouring liquor into the shiny little glass. He shoved it back to me. "Naw...Don't guess I ever will." I replied, staring at him with glassy eyes. He let out a slight gasp, "Raseyu, you don't need anymore drinks tonight." I didn't care what he said, I needed to drown my sorrows somehow, and this was my method of drowning them. I slowly leaned back on the stool, not realizing it lacked a back. The young man quickly maneuvered around the counter, catching me in his arms. He shook his head while gazing down at me, "You can't drink like this all the time. I get worried about you, ya know?" His eyes reflected what little light was shining in the bar. "Yeah" I whispered in reply. I buried my face in his white shirt, breathing in his scent, as he carried me to the back of the bar. "You smell good." I whispered, looking up at him and smiling. "Uhh...thanks." He responded awkwardly. Brandon set me gently on a bed. "You'll sleep here tonight. If I were to let you go, you might get yourself killed." He threw a blanket on the end of the bed, and walked out of the room momentarily. I stared blankly at the white ceiling, watching as the glow on it quickly died. Brandon reentered the room, brushing his dark hair back with his hand. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked, turning over on my side. "I dunno. I'll find something." He answered looking around the room. A deafening silence swept over us, until Brandon pulled out an antique rocking chair. "This is my bed tonight, I suppose." He set the chair next to the bed. "What? You're sleeping there?!" I yelled out abruptly. "Yeah, I'm sleeping here." He smiled warmly while I stared at him wide eyed. "You can't sleep there. You won't rest well." I insisted. He quickly placed his finger against my lips. "Shhh. I'm sleeping here. End of discussion." He pulled the blanket, he had set at the end of the bed earlier, over me. "Good night, Raseyu." Brandon sat down in the rocking chair. "Night." I glanced about the room until Brandon spoke again. "You know drinking is bad for you, right?" I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. *The last thing I need right now is a lecture about drinking.* I thought to myself. A few moments before falling asleep, I felt Brandon take my hand in his.  
  
It all started a year before. A girl, running from the law, finding herself in a half empty bar a few hours before closing time. I had run for quite some time, then found myself at that bar. When we met, that night was almost the same as this...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You need a drink?" The bartender asked. "Sure, I could use a drink." I replied, sitting down on a stool. "What would ya like?" He smiled warmly, his dark eyes reflecting a yellowish glow. "Doesn't matter. Anything'll do." I laid my head on the cold counter, waiting for him to get my drink. I felt something bump me on the head, and looked up. "Here ya go." He smiled pushing the glass to me. "Thanks," I sighed, downing the drink in one gulp. "Wow." He looked at me, his eyes flashing. I set the empty glass on the counter, and glanced up at the bartender. "Another, please." He nodded, handing me a bottle Vodka. "Hmmm...Thanks." I stood from the stool, taking the bottle with me. I turned and began to walk away, then stopped. "Oh, leave the bar open tonight. I'll be coming back."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Raseyu." I only heard my name as a whisper, but it slowly became louder, each time it was said. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light in the room. "Morning." I glanced over to the doorway. "Mornin'." I replied to Brandon. "What do ya want for breakfast?" I swept my hair from my face. "What ya got?" Brandon walked to the bed, and smiled. "Anything you want." He took my hand and pulled me from the bed. "Bran-" He placed his hand over my mouth. "I'm just being a gentleman, and helping you out of bed. I'm not trying to get to your heart, Raseyu. Though I wish you felt the same about me as I do you." He removed his hand and led me to his kitchen. "I'm sorry." I whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear. The floor boards were cold and creaked underneath my feet. I took a seat at the table. "Here." Brandon set a glass of orange juice in front of me, and smiled. I picked up the glass and took a sip of the bitter drink. "Brandon," I set the glass back on the table. "Why do people fall in love?" The question seemed to startle him slightly. "I dunno." He answered quietly. I sighed, running my fingers along the rim of the glass. "Love's not forever, you know." Brandon slammed his fist against the table, causing my drink to spill. "If it's not forever, then why did I fall in love with you?" I grabbed up the glass, and began to wipe up the spill. "Because you have nothing better to do?" I said coldly, raising the glass to my mouth. Brandon cried out, slapping the glass from my hand. The glass flew from my hand, and smashed against the floor. "I-I'm sorry," He fell to his knees, "But, Raseyu, why can't we pretend love is forever?" I turned away from him, and spoke, "I shouldn't have brought that up. Should have known it would cause trouble." Brandon rose to his feet, "Yeah, it caused a lot of trouble." He turned the TV on then left the room. "Ugh." I tugged at my hair angrily. "Why must things be so complicated?"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yesh this is my first fanfic. If you read, please review. Oya, like to give some props to my older bro who helped me with lil parts of the story. If you liked it please review, 'cause I don't want to continue writing something no one likes. I'll have longer and hopefully more exciting chapters up, if people like it -_-" Oh...and yes I know I'm messy, that's why i have very few paragraphs ;_; btw...my name and the girl's in the fanfic have the same names, this happened because I thought the name 'Raseyu' fit her better than another I had picked out. 


	2. Cosmic Dare

Brandon stood in the doorway, smoking a cigarette. "Where ya going?" "Does it matter?" I grabbed my coat. "No not really. Just wondering." He let out a breath, filled of smoke. "Heh. I bet." I pulled the coat over my shoulders, and walked to the doorway. Brandon narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes?" He asked, as I snatched the cigarette from his lips. "Don't you know smoking is bad for you?" I said, waving my index finger in his face. A small smile spread across my shiny lips. "Yeah, I know. I'll stop smoking if you stop drinking." He frowned when I placed the cigarette between my lips. "I'll think about it." Ashes fell from the tip of the cigarette, as I spoke. I quickly walked past him. "You make me completely...miserable." He whispered.   
  
The day had passed in a complete blur, now the stars were already coming out, brightly. "Brandon." I heavily breathed, my breathed fogged up in the cold night air. The name seemed to roll off my lips, without my knowing. I had walked around the almost deserted town all day. Even though I had been through the town numerous times, I never noticed it only contained convicts, gays, and bounty hunters. "I guess I shouldn't expect much, after all, this is one of the smaller towns on Jupiter." I said, shoving my hands into my coat pockets. Glancing up, for only a moment, I spotted a dim star, with one last bright flicker of light, it disappeared. I sighed, and continued back to the bar.   
  
I made my way up the steps, my boots scraping against them. I placed my hand on the cold, golden, knob, and turned it. The door swung open and I stepped in. Walking through Brandon's bedroom, I saw a towel laying on the bed. I grabbed it, then threw it through the open bathroom door. "He shouldn't leave a wet towel on the bed." I shook my head, and entered the bar. My eyes scanned the room. I quickly noticed I was the only woman in the bar, except one in the corner. She was wearing a dark blue cloak, and sitting with two men. One in his twenties, red hair...almost the color of a flame, and two scars across his face. The other a boy with spiky blond hair. The lighting was so dim, you couldn't make out many details. Before I stopped looking at the group, the red head winked at me. "Men," I groaned to myself, wishing I had turned my head sooner. Suddenly I felt something brush across my cheek. I immediately turned to face a smiling Brandon. He didn't have the usual dim expression, it actually seemed happy. "Why'd you kiss me, Brandon?" "It was only on the cheek," He smiled again. "You want a drink?" "Sure." I answered, propping my head up with my fist. Brandon set the glass in my free hand. I took a sip, staring into the glass. I saw the reflection of the red head, from the corner, approaching the counter. "Hey mister, I've been waiting for some service. Don't ya have some waitresses 'round here?" He looked down, and smiled. "Hey, babe. You a bounty hunter?" I glanced at him, "No." I looked away. "Well...What's your name? Mine's Gene Starwind." He took a seat on the stool next to me. "I have no name." I shifted my gaze to the young woman he was with. She was still sitting, her eyes on Gene. "Is that your girlfriend?" I asked, pointing to her. "Who? Mel? Oh. She's just one of my crew members." He moved closer, trying to get a better view of my face. "Hey! Get away from her!" Gene and I both looked up. "Oh, so she's your girl? That explains why she's ignoring me." Gene smirked. "No, she's not my girl." Brandon replied, glumly. "Then there should be no problem with me talking to her." He placed his hand on my shoulder. Becoming greatly angered, I slapped his hand away, and stood, knocking over the stool I had been sitting on. "Brandon, just ignore him." I turned away from them both, and walked to the table in the corner.   
  
"Mind if I sit?" I leaned over the table, and asked. Both stared at me. "Umm, sure you can sit here." The young woman smiled warmly. "Thanks." I smiled back. She bit her lower lip, then began to speak, "Do you like Gene?" "As in?" I perked a brow at the question. "Do you think you might fall in love with him?" She seemed hurt by the fact he had hit on me. "No. I'd rather stay away from love." Melfina looked at the table and smiled. I watched her mouth the words, "thank you." "Do you work here?" The young boy asked. "No, I stay here a lot though. Oh, by the way, what's your name. I know everyone's on this table but yours." He blushed slightly, "My name is James, but everyone calls me Jim." I let out a small giggle. "That's a nice name. Why are you here?" "We're searching for work to pay off some debts. We'll take basically any job, but for now we're looking for a girl." I could feel my heart begin to race. "Her name?" I mentally prepared myself for my great escape. *Great escape my ass.* I thought to myself. *I'll have to run for now, I don't have a caster...not even a pistol.* "Her name is, Raseyu. She's about 18. She has a pretty big bounty." "I know." I whispered lightly. Jim stared at me, he was studying my face. "What's your name?" "Huh? Oh, I have no name. I lost it and everything else a long time ago." My eyes were fixed upon a ball point pen lying upon the table. The light reflected off it so beautifully. Beneath it was a napkin. I picked both up. As we sat in silence, I wrote on the napkin. After several minutes, I threw the napkin and pen onto the table. I rose from my seat, pushing my coat behind me, so it wouldn't tangle between my legs as I walked. I walked calmly through the door, glancing back only once to see Jim and Melfina reading the note. I repeated each sentence through my mind as I ran down the street: "I'm Raseyu...Catch me if you can. Anything goes in this cosmic dare...so take care." The name 'Raseyu' was lost a long time ago. I really have no name, yet I'm still called Raseyu. I'd rather be called that than have people say 'Hey you!' "Just like my name, I'm lost too." I whispered to myself, as I turned a corner.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okies, this'll be my lil section to talk, kinda like in Fushigi Yugi (the column Yu Watase writes in, in the manga) I suppose you (the reader) will learn more 'bout me thanks to this part. Oya...major props for me, I wrote the 2nd chapter in one day, didn't take me that long either. I woke up at 12 and began writing on it. I was done before 2. Oh, and yes, I sleep a lot. Whenever I don't have to go to school, I sleep the day away. When I get home from school, I take a nap. -.-" I know I'm sad, still sleep is very good for you. Oh, almost forgot, thankfully, people reviewed my story...so now I don't totally believe it stunk. *cheers* I should have the next chapter up soon, like maybe Monday or so. So keep reading and reviewing, please! ;.; Oya, I kinda messed up on the 2nd chapter. Brandon's original name was Doug, so I kinda typed Doug instead of Brandon. I edited it, so hopefully by the time anyone reads this lil note, they won't even know 'bout my mistake in names. .;; 


	3. Deny

"You lose 'em?" Brandon set a bottle on the counter. "Yeah, I ran around the bar, and came through the back. They have no clue I'm here. I was starting to like that little blond one too." I took a quick sip from the bottle, and set it back on the counter. "I'll help you clean up. It's the least I can do before I leave." I said breathlessly. Brandon turned towards me abruptly. "What did you say?" "I'll help you clean up." I studied his face momentarily. "No. The last sentence. What did you say?" He knew it would come sooner or later....he knew I'd have to leave, run away again, but he couldn't accept it this time it seemed. "I'm leaving again." I averted his eyes, I didn't want to watch the tears. "Tonight?" His voice was weak, you could hear him fighting back the tears. I began picking up glasses. *Why does he cry? Is it because he loves me or just my leaving again? But how could he cry over something minor like my leaving?* So many questions ran through my head, all at once. I drank the last sip in one glass, and glanced around the bar. Two men were set in the corner, where Gene, Melfina, and Jim had been earlier. They both stared at me, neither looked very friendly, I suppose most people nowadays don't though. I continued picking up glasses, sipping what little alcohol remained in them. Both men whispered back and forth to each other, one of them shifting his gaze to me every few minutes. I eventually made my way to their table. "You two done?" I leaned over the table and stared at them both. "I am." The one to my left said, grinning. He handed me the glass, his hand touching mine momentarily. "I'm done too." The man sitting in front of me pushed his glass to me. He was older than the other. His ice blue eyes shined underneath his blond bangs. "You're not going to drink the rest?" His icy eyes met mine, I couldn't help shivering. "Heh. Sure, I'll drink it." While I drank the last of the drink, I watched the older man. He smiled for some strange reason. *Thank God I watched everything they've done, if I hadn't, I'd be worried they had poisoned this drink.* "We'd better go now." The older man smiled again,while the other followed him. "Bye." The younger brushed against me, a grin spread across his lips. A strand of light brown hair fell in his face, covering one of his emerald green eyes.   
  
I walked into the back where Brandon was waiting. "Did they bother you? They come here often." I laid down on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "No, I'm fine. They didn't bother me at all." "Want a shower?" I stretched my arms towards the ceiling. "Not now." I replied. "Ya Sure? The water's actually pretty warm." He ran a white towel through his hair, drying it. "No thanks." I felt Brandon sit on the bed next to me. "Do you have to leave me again?" He moved over me. "Yes." I could see light reflecting off his dark brown eyes, giving them depth. He threw his towel onto the bed, and leaned in closer to me. "Raseyu-" He stroked my hair with the back of his hand, "Raseyu, please come back to me." He quickly pressed his lips against mine. I didn't think/have time to struggle, or maybe it was I didn't want to struggle. He placed his hand behind my head, and lifted me up, into a sitting position. I gently placed an arm around his neck, feeling the water from his hair run down it. *What am I doing!?* was the only thought that could run through my head. Suddenly Brandon pulled away, breaking away from the kiss. "Why'd you-?" I watched as he stood, "I felt guilty, I guess," was my breathless response. Keep lying...Keep denying. I grabbed my bag from the floor, and unzipped it. "If you felt so guilty why'd you return the damn kiss?!" That was the first time I had ever heard him shout. "I don't know." I shoved some clothes into the bag. Brandon took my hand, forcing me to face him. "I love you, Raseyu!" He took my other hand. "That kiss didn't even express half my love for you. I wake up everyday hoping, praying, that you'll change your mind, and want to be with me. But it never happens." He pulled me close, and began to cry into my hands. I couldn't let myself turn away. "Can I have a drink?" Brandon rested his chin on my shoulder. "Tonight'll be like old times. Me gettin' drunk, and you taking care of me all night." "Sure." I felt Brandon's warm breath against my ear.   
  
"Da-daaaaaaa-da da da-dummmmm" The counter was cold marble, and wet from the droplets of water running down the glass. I looked up at Brandon. He gazed at me contently. "It's been...It's been so long since I saw your smile. I've held these tears in so long. Your smile always seems to fade. Where could you have gone? When did it die? Our love...is it lost? A simple touch started this all. Conceal these memories from everyone...but me. Come back...come back to me..." My voice seemed to be anything but harmonious. "Why'd you stop? It was beautiful." "Heh. Beautiful to a love sick fool, perhaps. Besides, I forgot the rest of the song." Brandon grinned, "It's still a beautiful song." "You know what?" "Hmm?" I raised my head from the counter, "I hate that song. The ending seems so sad, so depressing. You never know if the guy ever comes back to her." I could barely remember what I had just said. "Time for bed, Raseyu." Brandon took me in his arms, and carried me to the back room. "I'll sleep in the chair tonight, Brandon." He set me down on the bed. "You're sleeping in my bed." I shoved my face into the pillow, while I listened to him speak. "I used to hum that song to myself when you left last time. It reminded me of you, so I'd sit up at night and hum it." He pulled the covers over me. "Why'd you sit up and hum?" I turned onto my back and stared at the blue colored ceiling. "It's because, my sweet Raseyu, I love you." Before I fell asleep, Brandon kissed my forehead...*Keep lying...Keep denying.*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Omg...I've been so busy(and lazy). We've had two snow days this week, so I have been enjoying them. It's not often that we have snow days here. But it's still snowing! ^.^ Yay! It's really very prettiful outside, but anyway...that's the reason for not posting the fic sooner. If I start working on the next chapter today, I should have it posted by Tuesday possibly, or earlier. 


	4. Not Your Savior

"Brandon! Wake up!" I screamed. My voice was unusually desperate. "Brandon, please get up!" I could faintly see his figure raise from the chair. "Wha? Raseyu?" He rubbed his eyes, and made his way across the room. "Where are you?" "Here." I said yanking him into a closet. Rase-" "Shush." I placed two fingers against my lips. "They're here looking for me." "Who?" Brandon's face was full of concern. "Bounty hunters. Maybe some police." I replied bitterly, while loading a pistol. "That won't do shit, Raseyu. You'll need a caster if anything." "I'll do better with this. It has better aim." My heart was pounding. *Ahhh...yes. Another great escape by Raseyu.* I had no idea what I was going to do if they caught me. "Do you have your stuff?" Brandon asked. I shook my head, "No. I'm just carrying this jacket. It'll do for now, plus I have some clothes in my ship." Someone began slamming their fists against the door, startling me. "Go answer the door. I'll slip out through the window." Brandon reluctantly stepped out of the closet. "Raseyu-" I stepped out, and stopped him in mid-sentence. "Brandon, I promise I'll come back. As soon as I can, I'll be back here." Even though he was smiling, you could still see his eyes beginning to tear up. We both turned, him leaving to answer the door, and me running to the window. I opened it, and looked down. "Please, don't let me break my neck or somethin' when I jump," I prayed silently, then jumped. I landed in a puddle of water. The cold water splashed against my legs, but I didn't care. I ran quickly, causing the muddy water to slide off. "I bet I look real odd running around in a nightgown and jacket," I said aloud. I didn't even remember putting my gown on, but I obviously did sometime during the night. A quick image of Brandon ran through my mind, making me stop in time to hear a gun shot ring through the night air. My eyes grew wide upon the realization of what had just happened. "Brandon." Again the name rolled off my lips without my knowing.   
  
"Nice to see you again." I said staring at Gene. "It's always nice to see a pretty girl." He grinned. I was amazed we had met up on Mars. "Looks like there's someone else in your group now." I glanced to a young woman with a black ponytail, pale skin, and lips painted red. She quickly turned and spoke, "Gene, I will be leaving now." She walked away. "Soooo, where's that guy who seemed so attracted to you?" I gasped slightly. I had never felt as sorrowful as this. "Brandon is gone." Gene's expression changed quickly. "Huh!? What happened to him?" I bowed my head, trying not to look at any of them. "He's dead. And it's 'cause of me." "You killed him?!" Gene blurted out. "No!!" I shouted, stepping on his foot with my boot. He yelped out, and immediately grabbed his foot. *Idiot* I thought to myself. "I'm gone. Bye, Mel. Bye, Jim," I winked at the young boy. "Uh- bye." He replied sheepishly. "Hey! Where ya goin'?!" Gene screamed. I closed my eyes, bowing my head, and smiled, "Home."   
  
I walked around for awhile. I had no real destination, just wanted to clear my mind. I finally decided to stop by a restaurant. "Can I have a coffee?" Coffee? That was an odd choice of drink for me. It was usually some kind of alcohol. "Sure, Hun." The tiny waitress smiled sweetly, her glossy red lips shining even more. I took a seat at a table near the window, and stared at the people passing by. *Since Gene and his group were here, someone else might be. So I need to be on guard.* I looked up as I heard someone open the door to the restaurant. A tall man, in his twenties, walked in. I laid my head on the table, and watched him speak with the waitress. "How long does it take to make coffee?" I whispered to myself, noticing him approaching my table. "Hey, anyone sittin' here?" He slid into the seat across from me before I could answer. "Go right ahead. It seems it wouldn't have mattered if someone were sitting there anyway." "Well, aren't you just lil Miss Personality?" I sighed, and raised up. "Maybe I wouldn't be so cold, if you weren't so rude." The waitress set my coffee on the table and left. I picked up the mug, and took a sip. "Bleh. Never thought coffee was that...strong." But, of course, I'd never drank coffee in my whole life, so I didn't have a clue what it tasted like. "Never drank coffee before?" I noticed him taking a whiff of the drink. It's amazing to me how something smells so good, but can taste so awful. "Nope. I'm too attached to my Vodka and such." I continued sipping the drink, even though it was so strong. "Same here. Oh yeah, I'm Arurenu." I set the mug down, "Heh. Nice name. Mine's Raseyu." I ran my finger around the rim of the mug. "That's a pretty name, it fits such a beautiful face." I perked a brow, stifling laughter. "I bet it does." My sarcasm was deathly eminent. He laid his head on the table, and stared at the clock on the wall. "Why're you here?" I asked, poking him. "I dunno. Trying to get my mind off women." He spoke without looking at me. "Oh." I noticed his black hair covered his eyes. "Why you here?" His voice was muffled. "I'm just running away." "From what?" "Life, bounty hunters...myself." I watched Arurenu brush his hair back. He seemed very familiar to me. "Here," I shoved the mug to Arurenu, "You can have the rest." He stared at the mug momentarily, " Thanks. You leavin' or somethin' ?" "Yeah." I rose and walked to the door. "See ya." I waved, then stepped through the door.  
  
"Permission to launch. Granted." I nodded to the man, and ended the transmission. I closed my eyes and let my mind race, as the ship launched. Opening my eyes, for a moment, I watched the orange sky change to black. "It's amazing how damn fast these things are." I smiled, then unbuckled myself. My hip bumped against the seat as I floated towards the back. "Here I am again...in trouble. Great, I'll prob'ly die too." I leaned against the wall and momentarily closed my eyes. "Maybe Earth will be safer," My eyes gazed at the flickering florescent light above. "Maybe no one will look for me there." I shifted my glare to the cockpit, and watched the stars, the same stars I had seen the night I ran away. I quickly turned and made my way to the back of the ship, where I could hopefully rest. "I hope Brandon is okay." You could barely hear my whispered voice because the door, to my room, was opening. "Oh my God!" I stared into the room wide eyed, "What are you doing here!?"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was reading the last chapter of this fic, and noticed how short it was. So this one is kinda longer (I think) Oya, yet another chap. that is quite a few days over date. I need to stop saying a chap. will be up by a certain day. But yet again, we had another snow day. Mwahahahaha...the person in charge let us out for less than an inch of snow. It wasn't even icy outside, but I'm not complaining. *sigh* Omg..I never really mention parents in this part, so I shall now. My mom annoys the sheeit outta me. She screams at me for everything. If she broke something while I'm out at a friend's house, as soon as I get home she'll scream at me...saying I was the cause of it. Oi...That's all my ranting for now. Anywhoo...Next chapter should be up by next Thursday (I say Thursday, because that seems to be the day I usually post the chapters.) 


	5. Blood on the Ground

"Heya." Arurenu smiled, as I stared at him. "What are you doing in my ship!?" He raised from my bed and walked to me. His black hair was much neater than when I had seen him in the restaurant. "I came to see you, of course," He ran his hand through my hair. "I can't stay away from such a beautiful lady such as you." I quickly slapped his hand away. If I wouldn't let Brandon touch me like that, I sure as hell wouldn't let someone like Arurenu touch me. "Once I reach Earth, you're gone. I don't wanna see you on my ship anymore." I shoved him aside, and sat on my bed. "Awww...You're still full of personality." After regaining his balance, he leaned against the wall. "You certainly help me to keep up my bright mood." I turned away from him. "Why are you so cold to everyone? Or is it just me you're cold to?" He moved from his spot, against the wall, and came to me. "Well?" Arurenu leaned over me. "Which is it?" I glanced back to him, meeting his gaze. His eyes seemed to be some comfort to me, though I didn't know why. "I don't like being bothered by people. It's not just you I show no real emotion to." He narrowed his eyes, his expression becoming concerned. "Why is that?" "I dunno." I answered, feeling his hand brush across my face. "You have to have some reason why." He pulled at a strand of my hair. "I have no clue..." I suddenly leaned in, Arurenu pulling me close to him. "I have no idea why I'm always like this...especially to Brandon. I'm sucha bitch." He slowly stroked my hair, twisting a few strands around his finger occasionally.   
  
The sky was cloudy, and a few minutes after I docked my ship, it began to rain. The rain was cold and steady, and it gathered quickly. My boots seemed to splash against every puddle along the street. I sighed, realizing how much this rain reminded me of a story my grandmother had told me when I was little. She had said rain cleansed you. If you were to die in the rain, you'd be cleansed of every sin you ever committed. It'd be like cleaning dirt from your skin. She was always so old fashion with her stories. "I wonder...will it even clean the blood from my hands." I whispered to myself, absentmindedly glancing at my hands. "Hey, Baby, You wanna thrill? You look like the type who needs some excitement." I looked away from my hands at two men hovering over an empty liquor bottle, both laughing. "No thanks," I replied bitterly, continuing to walk on. "Come on sexy." He lunged at me, taking hold of my coat. "Let go!!" I shrieked, yanking the coat away, causing it to rip. He lunged for me again,yelling, "Come back!" Without thinking, I pulled a silver pistol from my coat, and shoved it against his chest, then pulled the trigger. A shot rang out, causing him to stagger back, eventually collapse. I glanced at the blood dripping from the gun and my hands. It never occurred to me to scream. "What the hell are you thinking, Lady!? How dare you shot him!" As he came up from behind, I elbowed him in the chest. He fell to his knees, and gasped for air. Drip. Drip. Drip. For some reason, I could still hear the blood dripping from my gun and hand. "Bitch," He looked up at me, still gasping for air. "Shut up, stupid ass," I spat on him, then kicked him in the face. He fell over on his side, blood running from his mouth. I stepped up to him, and pushed him onto his back with my foot. "Get up," I said placing my foot on his stomach. "Close your eyes, and make your peace with God." Drip. Drip. Drip. It was the sound of blood dripping, blood on the ground. "I don't believe in God, you whore." I gripped the gun tightly, my finger still on the wet bloody trigger. He moved a bit, then pulled out a knife. "How 'bout you make your peace with God," Raising slightly, he slammed the knife into my leg directly above the ankle. Without time to think I pulled the trigger, and dropped the gun. I fell to the ground, beside it, the blood running in a constant stream from my leg into a puddle. "Damn it! My leg!" I screamed out, beginning to paw at the knife, eventually pulling it out. It fell from my hands and clanged against the ground. Somehow I staggered to the bar, the blood still running in a constant stream into my boot. "Just what I need, two murders. That can only mean more bounty hunters. Oh yeah, and I didn't even pick up my gun." I could slowly feel myself begin to lose consciousness. "I guess I must have lost more blood than I thought," I laughed to myself, while climbing the steps of the bar. I grasped the railing tightly for support. Just as I reached the door, my world began to tilt. I raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door once, then...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No snow days this week ;.; *tear* Also, I wasn't able to post the ficcy Thursday (for most ppl that is...it's prob'ly 12 sumthin where most ppls are), because I was sick *tear*tear* Anywhoo...I realize, and would like to publicly admit, I know absolutely nothing about guns. ;_; It can be quite annoying and traumatic when ppl are carrying on a conversation about guns and such, and you have absolutely no clue what they are talking about. Enough about traumatizing events in my "wonderful" life. I'm thinking of writing another fic, so if you like mine at all...tell me in a review or IM me. (I looooooove talking to new ppls, so yea....my s/n for AIM is xXUselessAngelXx and my s/n for YIM is fallenangelmegumi. *sigh* I'm up at 11:40 trying to finish this ficcy, while taping Inu Yasha...LoL. I'm sure many ppl find that quite sad. Oya...I also have been thinking about beginning to tell what will happen in the next ficcy at the end of each chapter,ya know, like a preview...so lemme know if you like the idea. Anyway, that's all for now. Next chap should be up by next Thurs...If all goes as planned that is. 


End file.
